marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwendolyn Stacy (Earth-617)
| CurrentAlias = Spider-Woman | Aliases = Gwendolyne Stacy, Venom | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Council of Spider-WomenCategory:Council of Spider-Women members (Multiverse) | Relatives = George Stacy (father; deceased) ; Helen Vogel Stacy (mother; deceased) ; Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-617 | BaseOfOperations = New York City (Earth-617) | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 130lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | Hair2 = formerly BlondeCategory:Blond Hair | UnusualFeatures = Claws and tentacles as Venom | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Crimefighter; Detective; Adventurer | Education = College educated, science major in biochemistry | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City | Creators = Jason Latour; Robbi Rodriguez | First = Spider-Gwen Vol 2 29 | HistoryText = Gwen Stacy's personal history was exactly the same as Gwen Stacy of Earth-616 up until the point of temporal divergence caused by her encounter with Gwen Stacy of Earth-65. Early life Daughter of George and Helen Vogel Stacy, Gwen Stacy was encouraged by her mother to pursue her interests, which led to develop a fondness for natural science and attend college at Empire State University, majoring in biochemistry. While there, she met a fellow student named Peter Parker and the two developed a friendship which grew into a romantic relationship. Peter was secretly a costumed vigilante known as Spider-Man, and one night during his fight with Doctor Octopus, police captain Stacy was killed while saving a child bystander. In the wake of her father's death, Gwen's relationship with Peter became troubled due to his support of Spider-Man, whom Gwen believed to be the one who had killed her father. A life-changing encounter Miserable and troubled, Gwen's future was changed when an alternate universe incarnation of herself dropped from a portal in the sky and landed in front of her - resulting in a divergent timeline relative to the Prime Marvel Universe. Initially confused and worried that the new short-haired Gwen was a clone, Gwen-617 soon learned that her angsty short-haired counterpart was a superhero from another dimension, but before she could get more information out of her, Gwen-65 stormed off in a rage. Later, Gwen-617 turned down a date offer from Peter and remarked to Gwen-65 that she could tell Peter was hiding something from her. When Gwen-65 confronted her over not telling her that her father had been murdered, Gwen-617 learned that the source of Gwen-65's rage - amplified by an amorphous symbiotic entity that had bonded to her - was due to her father having been put in a coma by her archenemy, Matt Murdock. Gwen-617 helped Gwen-65 come to the epiphany that she should treasure that she's still able to spend time with her father, coming to terms with her own loss in the process. Using her scientific knowledge and the Empire State University's supercomputer, Gwen located a weak-spot in the boundaries between realities; asking Tony Stark and Ant-Man for a second opinion. Gwen-617 and Gwen-65 traveled to the top of the George Washington Bridge, where after sharing some words of farewell, Gwen watched Gwen-65 leap off and return to her timeline. A new path Inspired by Gwen-65, Gwen-617 became a detective and later bonded to the Venom symbiote of Earth-617 to become the superhero Spider-Woman. Travelling to other dimensions, she learned of the fate that had befallen numerous other incarnations of herself and encountered other incarnations who had become Spider-Woman. Forming a secret multiversal organization with the other Spider-Women, she avoided taking part in the Totem War. Closely monitoring Earth-65's Gwen Stacy, she interceded through Gwen-65's Dimensional Travel Watch to prevent her from killing Matthew Murdock and sent her to meet her past self, creating a time loop. When two Watchers, Utaa and Utau came to investigate and picked a fight with the children of Gwen Stacy of Earth-8, Gwen-617 intervened through a dimensional portal and terrified the Watchers with her symbiote before explaining what had transpired; returning to her home dimension when her own Dimensional Travel Watch alerted her to a crime in progress. | Personality = | Powers = Through her connection to the Venom symbiote, Gwen Stacy possesses the following powers: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Speed * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: The Venom symbiote can project its constituent matter into tendrils, and forms the makeup of Spider-Woman's costume. | Abilities = * Investigation: Gwen Stacy is considered the greatest detective on Earth-617. * Multiversal knowledge: Gwen Stacy's understanding of the Multiverse and the Web of Life and Destiny is extensive enough for her to educate even the Watchers on its intricacies. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Gwen Stacy possesses a Dimensional Travel Watch that lets her travel the Multiverse by utilizing the Web of Life and Destiny. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Gwen Stacy's favorite band is The Mary Cranes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stacy Family Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Camouflage Category:Leaping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Time Travelers Category:Time-Looped Category:Interdimensional Travelers